Should have left well enough alone
by Repstars
Summary: In his fourth year, Harry decides that he has had enough with Hogwarts and the wizarding world in general, well the wizarding world in Britain, so he and his closet friends, leave. nine years later, Voldemort send a gift that back fires, causing Hermione to get hurt, something that Harry can't forgive.


Disclaimer- I do not own, nor will I ever own Harry potter, nor any of any recognizable things in this story.

Harry Potter was a very pissed off individual. It had all started when he was alerted by the wards that he had placed over his house, when he had gotten home it was to see that his home had been destroyed. He rushed in fearing the worst when he came to a sight that made him lose his temper. Standing about his wife of six years, Hermione Potter, stood three individuals. He recognized one as Draco Malfoy.

His anger, massed with the magical power that he had amassed over the past decade came together, and well let's just say that They had new Draco colored wall paper. After Harry made sure that Hermione was just unconscious, he took her to a close-by muggle hospital, and alerted his bosses. They would take care of her while he took care of a few things. He then returned to his ruined home and grabbed his cloak. He wasn't going to let this incident slide. He was returning to a world he had sworn off, and the just added fuel to his anger.

\- Flashback -

It was in Harry's fourth year. He was sitting with everyone else in the great hall waiting to hear the verdict from the cup. It seemed to be going well, up until the point where a fourth name came out.

"Harry Potter."

That had been the start of it all. He was rapidly secluded like in his second year. People making snide and ugly comments about him. The rumor mill trashing his name. Draco leading the campaign. It was even worse when Ronald himself joined in the taunts. Not even his own godfather, Sirius Black, believed that he was innocent, stating that he did exactly what James would have done. Only three people believed in him, encouraged him, cared for him. They were Hermione, Luna and three stayed with Harry when every one else abandoned him. Those three kept Harry from going over the edge. They where his rock.

Three weeks before the first task Harry came to a realization. The wizarding world sucked. It was full of sheep, run by corrupt officials, and despised everyone, or thing that stood out. They were like the Dursleys, only a few of them smelled better than them. He decided that he had had enough of being criticized, spit on, used, and then abandoned. Every year he saved their asses, and every year he was treated as a glory seeking, spoiled brat. He was leaving, he was done.

When he brought this up with his three trues friends they all had something to say.

"Harry you mustn't leave." Hermione said quickly.

"Yeah mate, with the amounts of times you've faced, you know him, there's a chance that he's still out there." Neville said sheepishly, not for speaking, but because of his inability to say the dark lords name.

"Then they can deal with him."

"What!" Neville and Hermione exclaimed, Luna chasing an imaginary horn swaggler with her eyes.

"You heard me, they can deal with the problem that they created themselves, by themselves. Not put that responsibility on the shoulders of a minor."

"But Harry, what about Dumbledore, I'm sure that he can do something for you." Hermione tried and failed to find any other argument.

"Hermione, I've waited three years for Dumbledore to do something, and he never does. He sits and watches as bullying, fighting, and stealing go off right in front of his nose, and instead of dealing with it, he says that the culprit or culprits should be given another chance. And every year I beg him to find me a place to live other than at the Dursley's, away from the beatings, the insults, the cruelty, and every year he sends me back! I've lost all but the smallest amount of respect for him, and I will no longer wait for him to take action. After this school year, I'm leaving."

"Why wait the school year out?" Neville asked uncertainly.

"Because, even if I am leaving the wizarding world, I would still like to have access to my magic. If I leave now, the goblet will take it away."

"Well I'm glad that you're finally sticking up for yourself." Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, while I'm doing that, I should probably get some more stuff off my chest." Harry said, right before he claimed Hermione's lips. "I've been wanting to do that for ages, but never had the courage. I would also like to ask if you would be my girl friend, as over the years I have fallen in love with you, and can't think of anyone else that I would rather have than you."

Hermione was completely lost for words, and only had a massive blush on her face. Finally, after about three seconds of awkward seconds, she tackled Harry to the ground. "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!" She shrieked, enthusiastically. "I've been waiting for you to say that. I had all but given up hope, thinking that you had something for Cho Chang."

"Cho? No, she's Cedric's girl, plus from what Luna has told me about her, I wouldn't be able to stand her."

"So Harry, what are we supposed to do after you leave?"

"Well, I would like to ask that you come with me. You could bring your father and Grand mother and we could escape." He said to Luna and Neville, respectively.

"Sorry mate, can't do that. I wouldn't be able to leave mom and dad. Though I really would." Neville stated, sadly.

"You said that they had been driven insane?" To which Neville nodded, "Well than, we can take them with us to where ever we go. Muggles have come far in the fields of sciences, and could probably help them more that the people at saint Mungos."

Neville seemed to think about it for a while, before he nodded. "I talk to gran about it."

They then all turned to the until now, quiet Luna. "How about you Luna?"

"Oh, yes, I'll come. Daddy will too, after all, Can't let the ministry know that the Lovegoods aren't completely sane, and with me gone, troublesome questions will be asked, like where's you daughter? Why is your bathtub full of apple sauce? Why do you have secret incriminating photos of my family on your wall?"

Harry just nodded along to what she was saying, the other two completely lost. He had decided that that was a yes, and that Luna preferred to bath in apple sauce. After that they went back to discussing the tournament.

The first task arrived, and it seemed that the only person that didn't know what they were about to face was Harry himself. When the dragons were announced, the others lack of shock proved that. He hadn't cared as the task was about the bravery to face the unknown, and he was the only one willing to tackle that challenge head on. When he pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, the other people in the tent paled. The strongest dragon, for the weakest contender. Harry just shrugged it off and sat on a stool in the corner of the room, waiting for his turn.

Through the cheers and boos from the crowd, Harry was able to decided that Fleur had done ok, though seemed to have made a mistake some where, if the boos signaled anything. Cedric's round of applause and lack of boos, told Harry that he had done reasonably well, and Krum, got many boos and shouts of anger, signaling that he had done the worst of the three.

Now it was his turn, and he walked into the arena, seemingly bored. The sight of the mighty beast twenty feet from him, seemed to be as interesting to him, as watching paint dry. He approached it, channeling his magic into his limbs, as Instructed by the book in one of Potter libraries that they had found. When he was five feet away the beast decided to attack. It lunged its head at him. People closing their eyes, waiting for the scream of pain that never came. Instead they heard a mighty crack and the sound of something heavy hitting the ground. When they opened their eyes they wouldn't believe what they were seeing. Potter was completely unharmed, and the dragon looked to be dazed after the back hand that he had just delivered it. The dragon lunged again, only to get kicked in the side of the head, which felt as though being hit with a school bus. The dragon than reared back, and appeared to be about to unleash a torrent of fire upon him, when he punched it in the throat, causing it to instead cough up smoke, and shake it's head. It then looked at Harry, which seemed to set him off.

For over the next thirty minutes, Harry beat the dragon into finally submitting. Seemingly ready to hand over all of her eggs, and seemed to have been surprised that he only took the ugly fake one. The crowd watched stunned as Harry patted the dragon on the nose, before he left the arena, never returning to see his scores, which needless to say were perfect tens all around.

After the first task, people seemed to decide that they would be friends with Harry again, and were shocked, as unlike last time in second year, he rejected their apologies and went straight to bed, ending the party before it could even begin. People were even more surprised when the next morning, they saw Harry kiss Hermione when she came down the stairs, linked arms, and walk off to breakfast.

The yule ball came, and many females tried to get Harry cornered to ask him to the ball, only to find that he was already going with Hermione. Ginny Weasley, was surprisingly the most tame about their new relationship, driving off searching females, Trying to make up her betrayal to Harry, even if only by a little. When the ball came, people where flabbergasted by the sight of the two of them. Harry looked ever the pure blood lord, stern, handsome, and radiated power. Hermione looked the ever elegant pure blooded wife. Beautiful, cunning, and spent no more than five minutes away from Harry the whole ball. When they danced, other couples would stop to watch the love that radiated off each other, for the one in their arms, and many females, and a few males, burst into tears, when they realized what they could have had.

The second task started off badly. One day Harry burst into the great hall, during breakfast, Hermione strangely absent. People backed away from the fury in his eyes. "How dare you!"

The question had obviously been pointed at Dumbledore, because the murderous gaze of the boy was only on him. Dumbledore for his part, seemed to be trying to school his features, and answered the accusation with a question of his own. "How dare I what exactly, Harry?" Bad move.

The head master found himself thrust back against his seat, unable to move. Harry was to inches from his face, wand pointed at his eye. "How dare you take her. How dare you touch my Hermione! We found what the clue was, though we never believed that you would be so stupid as to make the thing that we hold most dear, as a person. Now I wake up today to find her absent from my side, and professor McGonagall informing me that she would be part of the task, answered the where at part, but not the why and the what? What made you so stupid as to do this, and why did you follow through with it. I swear Dumbledore, if I find her injured in the least, I will call a blood feud between our houses, and erase you from existence."

One voice suddenly sounded, the voice of Severus Snape. "So arrogant as to think that you would have a chance against Dumbledore, let alone threaten him. You really are your father's child Potter. A thousand points from Gryfindo..."

What ever else he was about to say was interrupted by wand an inch from his eye. "Go ahead, I don't care 'Professor'. You're nothing but an over grown, grudge holding, greasy, potions sucking, jack ass. And the only reason that you are here today, is because my father who you hate so much, saved your life, when he found that my godfather had put you in danger. Add on to the fact that you're the reason for my mother's death, a woman who you supposedly loved, I can't seem to figure out how you live with yourself. I f I was you I would have ended it all long ago." Every one was silent, No one had ever talked to Snape like that, and they were even more shocked when Snape started to cry, then bawl.

Harry kicked a plate off the table onto the potions professor, before storming out of the hall. It took all of three seconds for people to start following him, as he made his way to the lake. They watched as he stood there, for an hour as the other champions arrived. When they did they had to listen to the rules and then told to wait for the canon blast. When it sounded the others jumped in immediately. Harry on the other hand raised his hand and shot a white beam from the palm of his hand into the water. A second later, the water on both sides started to rise, leaving a dry path right to where the hostages where being held. With a mad dash down the path, Harry was once again with his Hermione. The other contestants watched as Harry brought her and their own hostages to shore before the water on both sides met again. Again every was shocked into silence. Harry and Hermione left shortly afterwards, not noticing the tens he left in his wake.

The third and final task arrived, and everyone was watching Harry, speculating what he was planning on doing this time around. Harry for his part didn't care for them, and instead talked to his three friends and ate. They were then brought down to the pitch, where Harry stood silently. Mentally preparing himself. The rules where given. and the first canon sounded. Without hesitation, he walked straight in, not casting a backwards glance. The tests where fairly easy for him, as he mentally beat what he could, and what he couldn't, he simply obliterated. He made it to the center of the maze and grabbed the cup, the surprise one might expect to see on his face, barely evident. When he landed it was in some grey building. He was surrounded on all sides, and immediately attacked, He killed a large number of his attackers, but they eventually out numbered him, and in the end Harry found himself alone, with a cut on his forearm. He grabbed the cup, and appeared back.

Landing in front of the surprised crowd, covered in burns and blood, he walked to his three friends and they left. No one in the wizarding world saw them again. It seemed as if they had just disappeared. Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Neville, along with all of the possessions, Neville's grand mother and parents, Hermione's parents, and Luna's father where gone.

They had all moved to the U.S. and took on different names. Harry became James, Hermione became Julia. Luna became Surya, and Neville became Frank. Of course the Americans knew who Harry was, and due to that they asked him to join their law enforcement squads. He had agreed, with the clause that they never revealed who he was to the British Ministry of Magic, and that they keep Hermione safe at all cost in his absences.

Harry shook his head snapping out of his memories. He had been gone for only an hour, before his wards had went off, and then only taken him four minutes to get back. His superiors must have not known about the attack, and as such, he didn't blame them for not being there during it. Though one thing did anger him. The day he left the British Isles, (Is that how you say it, or am I completely wrong and making a fool out of myself?) He had sent a letter to Voldemort stating a truce between the two of them. Leave him and his alone, and he wouldn't interfere with any of Voldemort's plans. Obviously that had worked for a while, as they had been left in considerable peace, until today, but obviously the thought that Harry might one day be a threat to him, caused Voldemort to make a bad decision.

One that he planned to rectify.

First he went and found Neville at his job. He was a Herbologist, and was famous for having some of the best potion ingredients in the world. It only took Neville a glance at Harry's face to know that something had went bad. Neville stood up from his plants, brushed off his pants, and went inside. Three minutes later he was back wearing his own traveling cloak. Harry took a minute to observe Neville. He had filled out a lot during their absence for Britain. He was now taller standing at six foot four, and inch shorter that Harry himself. He had also widened out a little more, though all of it came from the muscles that he now had, all the old baby fat gone. Neville nodded at Harry and the two of them headed out. He had no idea what was going on, but knew three things. One that Harry was mad, something no one wished upon them. Two he was ready for travel, as that is why Neville himself had grabbed his cloak. Three, that Harry was heading into a fight, and he'd be damned if Harry was to do it alone. As they walked they passed Neville's parents, who with the help of Muggle doctors, he regained their minds, though they were prone to going into episodes, and therefore deemed unable to live alone.

They now lived with Neville and his wife Ann, who was standing beside them. Harry nodded at Neville, and watched as he approached them. "Be safe, yea?" Ann whispered, looking into his eyes.

"I will." Neville solemnly promised.

Frank and Alice approached their son, and gave him a hug, whispering in his ears, before pushing him back towards Harry, with encouraging nods. They then walked across the street to Luna's house. She and her father still lived together as the man was emotionally dependent on her, since the death of his wife. The two of them ran one of the most prestigious newspapers in the U.S. When she saw them she said five words. "I'll get the spatter saw."

A minute later, she returned holding a chain saw, that was stained crimson. The two of them didn't want to ask where the color came from, and instead just looped arms with her, before Apparating away. They appeared in an office, where a man in a black business suit, stood with twenty young men and women, each of them in full battle gear, wand at the hip, Guns in hand. When the man took notice of them he spoke. "Ahh, Mr. Potter, I received your letter and I wish to express my deepest regrets for what happened. I will honor our agreement, and post five police by her bedside at all times. I also took the liberty of arranging for the top twenty of our force to go with you."

Harry nodded, at the man, "Thank you Thomas. I don't blame you for what happened, and I am glad to know that my wife will be safe while I'm gone. I also appreciate your forces, and promise to return with them, all still fully intact."

The soldiers didn't even blink an eye at what Harry said. Each of them having been trained by Harry himself, they were used to it. Thomas gave each of them a hand shake, and then left. "All right troops, when will be going with plan Secta." With that Harry turned around and went through the floo that had been set up for him.

The soldiers all grinned, they liked plan Secta.

After the-boy-who-left had disappeared, Wizarding Britain had become a war zone, starting with both Fudge and Dumbledore being crucified politically, and almost literally, after the history of the boy-who-left had come out. They had both been forced into retiring, and had been replaced. After that, the wizarding world attempted to try and regain itself, but after two years, he returned. Voldemort attacked the ministry itself, causing wide spread panic. Many ran, a few fought, and more turned to his side. It was an all out war, with high death tolls on both sides.

The war had been even until a year ago, when the last of the order of the phoenix was captured. With that the light gradually lost hope and Voldemort took over just two weeks ago. He enjoyed his new position as high ruler, but one thing troubled him. "Potter."

"What about that Coward? He tucked tail and ran years ago after you took his blood. I mean if it hadn't been for me, than he probably would've stayed and made things worse for you, but..." The intolerable brat of Malfoy's, was silenced with a scream and he was put under the cruitiatus. He couldn't stand him.

Then an amusing thought ran through his head. "Malfoy."

"Yes master?"

"I want you to take ten death eaters with you, and go and find Potter. I want you to put an end to him."

"Yes master! Thank you very much master!" With that he ran from the room, as Voldemort gave out a dark chuckle.

Soon he would never have to deal with that idiot again. He would find Potter, but when he did, he be the one to die. He'd also take those ten underlings of his, the ones that can't breathe without Draco's approval, and they would be gone as well. Now that he was the over ruler, he didn't have need for the meager amount of money that the Malfoys had left. He would send Potter a letter soon after that detailing why the death eaters were there. As he was sure that Potter would enjoy finishing off his old rival.

And well, if by some miracle Malfoy succeeded, well it wouldn't be the first time that he'd killed one of his own underlings.

Harry and his friends, closely followed by the soldiers(Kind of tired, calling them that so from now on I'll refer to them as the seventeenth battalion.) Appeared in the abandoned house of one of the U.S. ambassadors that had been recalled due to the fighting. "You know what to do." Harry stated walking out of the door, the seventeenth disappearing into the shadows behind him. They now stood at the end of Diagon alley, and Harry only had one thing to say about this once joyous place, "This place looks like shit."

That sentence attracted the attention of four men down the street. When they saw him, they instantly attacked. With a casual flick of his wrist all five of them fell dead, with broken necks. Their shouts brought the attention of many more assailants.

Harry, Neville, and Luna stood back to back as they fought. Every now and then a death eater disappeared for a moment, to appear again, dead. When it became obvious to the remaining death eaters that they were going to die they tried to apparate away, only to fall to the ground, after bouncing of a anti-apparation ward. After that, they died in clusters, leaving nothing but a mound of bodies.

The three of them didn't even give their corpses a second look, instead they headed towards Gringotts. "What are we doing now?" Asked Neville, as Harry killed a random death eater.

"We may be powerful, but I do not believe that we can kill them all with just us. WE need allies, and we're going to get some."

With that, Harry blew down the doors to the massive bank. What Harry saw inside infuriated him. There were many goblins there, each chained to the floor, and their desk. They all seemed to bear bruises, and cuts, obviously caused by the death eaters, if the one in the corner that was about to strike a goblin was any clue. With a casual flick of his hand, the death eater was facing backwards and promptly fell dead. Harry looked to Luna and nodded, to which she grinned. She went through with her splatter saw, and cut all of the chains from the goblins.

Once they were freed, Luna stood o a desk, and in started to shout in Goblin speech. What she was saying was obviously picked up by them, as they started to chant as well. With a final "CHARGE!" She led them into the depths of the bank, 'I guess to free the rest' Harry thought.

It was two hours later, that a thoroughly blood soaked Luna, riding a pale dragon, followed by a massive goblin army appeared. Harry grinned, "Did you have fun Luna"

"Yes, Harry, They were quiet the squealers."

Neville shivered at that sentence, still not believing how blood Luna truly was when she wanted to be. With that they headed out of the bank, and to a nearby dark dirty run down building. Harry decided to see what Neville had in him, and motioned for the door. Neville smirked and kicked it with such force that the death eater behind it was crushed. When they entered, they were again the center of attention. Once again the inside infuriated him, as instead of goblins, they were women chained to the walls. The goblins made short work of the death eaters and freeing the women, and once they did, the witches were taken by Neville, who escorted them to a nearby muggle hospital.

They did the same routine for the rest of the buildings on the street, and once they had it was night. They all bunked up in the bank to sleep.

Over the next week and a half, they traveled the country and freed all captives they found, and killed all death eaters they crossed. Through out their journeys they gained many allies to their forces. A herd of centaurs, a single griffon, an army of beaten and mistreated house elves, A few veela, and to Luna's delight, a whole hive of Crumple horned Snorkaks. At first their journey had been littered by attacks of large groups of death eaters, but over time they quickly became less and less, to where only the stray death eater would be found in their way. None bearing the dark mark survived.

Finally they came to Hogwarts.

The place Harry disliked the most about the wizarding world. It promised to be safe, to be caring, to teach you, but all he got was shunned and attacked. He shook his head of the memories, and With the help of Luna's new pet, sparkles, blew open the doors. Massive pandemonium erupted around them. There was fighting everywhere. Harry though blocked all of that out, eyes set on the great hall. Of course, multiple times on his way there he was confronted many times though no challenger lasted more than five seconds. Neville and Luna watched his back, striking down any that tried to approach from behind. When they reached the door, he turned to Luna. "Luna, I think that it's your turn to break something. I fell like I've been awful greedy in that department, and want to see what you got in you."

"Why thank you, dear sir. I shall give you a performance like none other." Luna replied.

"Umm, guys? I don't feel like this is the time for you be playing around." Neville said as he struck down another attacker.

Luna nodded, "Quiet right, we've got no time to dilly dally. We have to take care of the minor inconvenience, and get back to the search of where I misplaced my left sock."

"I think I saw I saw a troll with it." Harry said rubbing his chin.

"I knew that they had a sock fetish, though only the left one. What's with that?"

"Guys!" Neville said getting impatient.

"Oh, fine! Splatter saw to me!" Her chain saw flew to her hand. "Here's Loony!" She cried out, as she saw through the door.

"Here's Loony!" Voldemort heard as the door was cut into pieces.

He shook his head. His whole plan had back fired. It seemed that when Draco and his idiots found Potter's home, he wasn't there, and had instead attacked his wife. Potter had then called a personal war with him, and had destroyed his whole empire in less than a week. Something that the 'light side' had been trying to do for years, and had gotten no where. Why did he ever try to be nice.

Potter, followed by two of his allies, walked into his throne room. His inner circle attacked, but he knew that they too would fall, as all that remained of them were Bellatrix, Crabbe and Goyle Sr's. Luna took on The two fat oafs, while Neville attacked Bellatrix. Potter ignored all of that and instead walked up to him.

"You gonna fight?" He asked

"Might as well, Don't want to go into his as the dark lord that ran away, now do I?"

"Probably for the best, as I don't want to be known as the man the killed a dark lord by a shot in the back, as Dumbledore did."

"Yes, I always knew that that fool got to much recognition for that achievement."

"So do you want to do this old western style?"

"That the quick draw?"

"Yep."

"Sure why not, though even if I hit you, you'll most likely just wipe it off."

"Yeah, I have a tendency to do that."

"Well enough babbling, let's get this over with."

"Ok, so we both take ten paces, than at the drop of Luna's scarf we draw."

"Sounds fair."

Harry and Voldemort walked to the middle of the room, and took ten paces from each other. They then turned, and watched as Luna threw her scarf into the air. As soon as it touched the ground, Voldemort stood there headless. Harry nodded, knowing that that was the last of him, as he had destroyed all of his horacuxes, even the one in his scar, which he had over loaded with power, which killed it.

"Well that was fun." Neville said, looking at the carnage.

"Yeah, and my splatter saw is now even prettier."

"Well I'm glad." Harry said smiling at Luna, "I think that the goblins have finished off the last of them, shall we go?"

At their nods, they started for the door. "Harry?"

Harry turned to see his old godfather standing there. He looked terrible, as though he had been wasting away ever since Harry had left. "Is that you?" Sirius asked, squinting in his direction.

"Yes, Sirius it is. Is there something that I could do for you?"

Sirius stood there for a minute, before busting out into tears and running to Harry. Harry on his part just stood there and let his godfather cry. "I'm sorry I called you a liar, I know that your not James, I just missed him so bad I was trying to replace him with you. Please forgive me. I'll do anything."

Harry was a little surprised by this, His godfather was like this because he called him a liar. Imagine what he'd look like if he condemned Harry to Azkaban or something. "It's fine Sirius, I got over that years ago. I just kind of forgot to come back, as I had a life over there. I'm not mad at you, never really was. If you want you can come with us, and we can try to catch up over a few drinks."

Sirius gave a chuckle and a nod, and they again started for the door. They had just got out of it when they came face to face with a very angry Hermione.

"Hello, dear, I was abou..." *Smack*

That sound caused some to wince and others to gasp, as who was dumb enough to hit one of the strongest men on the planet. "Harry James Potter! Just what were you thinking. I wake up to hear that you were leading a rebellion in Britain against the dark lord, and you didn't even invite me!"

"Yes, I did. I'm sorry to say. I even forgot to leave some for you to finish off." Harry said regretfully.

"You know what that means right?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Yikes, sounds like someone's getting the couch tonight." Sirius said under his breath.

Hermione smirked, "No, it means extra rough sex tonight, and I get to be on top."

Sirius could only stare in shock, as Harry smirked. "Yes dear."

"Well, now that that is taken care of, it's time for us to go. I've got a cake in the oven."

"What's the cake for?" Neville asked.

"It's Harry's birthday tomorrow remember.

"Oh yeah, sorry forgot that for a minute."

The five of them then left, leaving the cleaning up to the sheep of the wizarding world. Battalion seventeen following them in the open now. They returned, and lived in relative peace, as every dark lord wanna be was too afraid of Harry to attempt anything.

A/N- Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't. If you're wondering, Plan Secta, is Harry, Neville, and Luna go in and create a bunch of noise and keep the enemy's attention, as they, under the disillusion enchantment, kill the enemy from behind. Thanks again for reading, and until next time, take care.


End file.
